Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a mobile telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, including device settings of the mobile devices. While some technically savvy users are able to solve communication service issues that affect their mobile devices by modifying the device settings of these mobile devices, other users prefer to contact customer care to resolve such issues. However, a customer service representative may have difficulty diagnosing problems that are affecting a user device via a telephone call, as the user of the device may not be familiar enough with the mobile device to locate and verbally relay the device settings of the device to the customer service representative.
Furthermore, even in instances in which an issue with a user device setting is correctly identified, a user may lack the technical knowledge to modify the device setting according to the verbal instructions provided by the customer service representative. Accordingly, telephone call based customer support may on occasions lead to frustration for both the user and the customer care representative.